A New Legend
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: This takes place about 16 years after the second OVA. Mikun is a commoner girl, but when she passes out in the street is offered the chance to be in the emperor's harem. She accepts. However, when a new priestess arrives her past comes back to haunt her.
1. A Change of Character

Ok, I know that the title sucks but I can't think of anything else. Also, I'm really mad at T-Virus  
now because of her new chapter of "When a Shape Shifter Girl Moves in with Gorillaz," it's not  
posted yet but I got to hear it because I just got off the phone with her. If you haven't read the story  
yet do, I haven't read it all yet but it's really good, even though she is a psychopath. Anyway,  
here's the disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or anyone in it, however, I do own Mikun. I came  
up with her in my own mind. I do not mind you using her, but just ask before doing so, also, make  
sure you give me credit for her. Anyways enjoy the story, also just so you know, this is both the  
prologue and chapter 1, ENJOY!  
  
Prologue  
A young woman stumbled down the back-streets of the Konan Empire. Her long flowing  
maroon hair covering her face as she clutched her stomach. Finally she reached an ally where she  
collapsed, however before she fell into the foreboding sleep she whispered something which no  
one could hear.  
Later on she awoke in what appeared to be a hospital wing. Right before returning to the  
world of sleep she mumbled out, "I'm sorry Shun-kei, so sorry."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ch. 1: A Change of Character  
Thick black lashes flutter open to reveal the shimmering depths of mauve eyes. The young  
woman known as Mikun sat up in the bed as she was taking in her surroundings. Realizing at once  
that she was not in her own room but in a hospital wing of some sort. At last after much thinking  
she decided to go and look for the person who brought her here, while constantly trying to figure  
out where she was.  
After what she swore was two hours of walking around aimlessly she finally found  
someone. After she looked at the man's clothing she realized where she was, she was in the  
palace! Knowing she was committing a felony by being there she thought it best to get out as soon  
as possible. However before she could get away the man spotted her.  
"Hey, what are you doing in here!?" the man shouted with his deep, rough voice. Before  
she could think straight she ran away with the guard right behind. After a few minutes he caught up  
with her and grabbed her wrist. "Now tell me how you got in here!" he yelled while squeezing her  
wrist.  
"I don't know, I just woke up here!" she screamed in pain while tears threatened to spill  
down her pale cheeks. To hearing this he just squeezed more receiving a scream of pain from the  
delicate young woman, "Ow! Stop it your hurting me!"  
Then form down the hall you could see someone running to where they were. Mikun looked  
to see who it was and when she turned back around the man was gone. She fell to her knees while  
gripping her injured arm, amazingly through all that torment she never once shed tears (this line  
holds some importance later, I promise). Once her savior got to her others were with him. He was  
a young man, a bit older then Mikun, with long light brown hair and golden-brown eyes (think  
about how Hotohori looks, just different).  
Her breath caught, he was gorgeous. His hair up in the imperial crown, wait, crown? HE  
WAS THE EMPEROR!!!! "Are you all right?" he asked as his velvet voice caressed the words.   
"I'm all right Your Highness," came Mikun's small reply. Her took hold of her wrist in  
order to help the patite girl up, but as soon as he gripped it she yelped in pain. That made the  
handsome emperor draw back in surprise. Then he took her wrist, lighter this time, to examine it.   
After that her turned to one of the people who was with him and commanded, "Take her to  
the hospital wing, I think it's broken." With that order Mikun was lead back to where she started  
from.   
Hours later Mikun just sat on the bed she was given, resting her broken arm in her lap, she  
appeared to be in deep thought. Then the door opening snapped her out of her trance. She looked  
up and was shocked to find the Empress Houki standing there. "Hello," the empress's voice was  
soft and sweet, in a way it reminded Mikun of her mother. She shook her head slightly as so the  
empress wouldn't see. Suddenly the sweet voice of the empress broke through the silence, "So  
you're the one Boushine was talking about, you're quite pretty. Oh, speaking of which Boushine  
would like to speak with you." (Ok, I messed up here. It is now going to be in Mikun's POV for the  
rest of the story, sorry if this messes you up.)   
So after I got dressed in my kimono (she was in a robe to all you perverts out there, GET  
YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER) Empress Houki took me to see his highness Emperor  
Boushine (long title). Once we got there his back was turned to us. Her Highness left and closed  
the door behind her. Timidly I walked forward and spoke, "You wished to see me highness?" With  
a sweep and rustle of fabric he turned to face me.  
"May I ask your name?" he inquired with a strong voice.  
"My name is Mikun Hireshete, Your Highness," came my meek reply.  
"How's your arm?"  
"It's fine," I bow my head.  
"That's good, say, how would you like to become part of my harem?" My head snaps up  
and all I can do is stare, "Then it's settled. You will be part of my harem."  
I start to protest but before I can he calls someone by the name of Kurin. A few minutes  
later a woman just a bit older than me walks in. Her long black hair was in a braid and her deep  
emerald eyes were hidden behind her bangs. "Mikun-san, this woman will be your hand-maid.  
Kurin-chan, please treat her well," and with that I was lead to my new room.  
Once we got to my room I took in my surroundings. I stood paralyzed with amazement. The  
walls are pure tan and the floor is made of cheery wood. But that's not what amazed me, there  
were golden figurines everywhere. Although the biggest is one of the Beast-God Suzaku. It was  
made of pure gold and had rubies for eyes. Just looking at it made the right side of my chest burn.  
However I was able to force that down before anyone noticed.  
"Lady Mikun," that was the first time I had heard Kurin speak. "I do believe we should be  
getting you presentable for His Highness." With that said she leads me to the vanity.   
As she brushes my hair I decide to ask the question that had been gnawing away at me.  
"Kurin-san, you and the emperor seem quite close, are you?"  
"I guess so, we've known each other for quite some time," she replied. I just nod in turn.   
After about an hour or so I was finally "presentable." My common clothes had been  
replaced with that of a Nobel woman, and my hair had been done in some kind of loops on top of  
my head (think Houki style). "There, now you look gorgeous, uh, not that you didn't before, but you  
know," Kurin stood back and admired her job. After being presented to the emperor once more I  
didn't see him in my four months of being here.  
I don't really mind being here. The people, for the most part, are really nice. I've also  
become very good friends with Kurin. I've come to learn that she has been very good friend's with  
Emperor Boushine since they were little kids, however she doesn't get to spend much time with  
him anymore. From all that I've heard I believe that His Highness is probably the best emperor  
Konan has ever had. As I hear footsteps approach I look up only to find the emperor. He looks so  
glum, oh yeah, I remember Kurin-chan said he had meeting to day. I bet he is kind of bored with all  
of this. I know I couldn't live if........................ wait, that's it!  
  
Oooooooooooohhhh, cliffhanger, don't you just love em, NOT! Anyway, that's it for chapter 1.  
I've already started on chapter 2 so maybe I'll have it done soon. I hope you enjoyed what I have  
so far, and please review. Also remember, no flames, I just can't take it, JA! 


	2. Awakened Feelings and A Shock of Somethi...

Hi, I'm back with the second chapter of "A New Legend." I would like to thank Fuu for  
reviewing my first chapter, that meant a lot to me. Anyway, here's the stupid disclaimer: For the  
millionth time I don't own Fushigi Yugi, so leave me alone. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2.  
  
Awakened Feeling and a Shock of Something Not So New  
(Long title)  
As I step out of the shadows I ask, "You're going to that political meeting aren't you?" He  
seems quite shocked to see me here.  
"Mikun-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.  
"I was thinking. Hey, that meeting must be boring," I said, putting the first part of my plan  
into action.  
"Yes, but I must go to it," he gives a tired sigh.  
"Well you can be late can't you?" he looks up at me with surprise (he had his head hanging  
down, just to make that clear, of coarse he's taller than her). I run over and grab onto his arm. "I  
have something I want to show you, come on!" I exclaim childishly. Before he can say a word I  
pull him off into the deepest reaches of the gardens.  
As we walk across the stones into the lake, or rather he stumbled and I hopped, I had never  
felt freer. Even though I know I'm acting childish I could really care less.  
(Boushine's POV now, it's really necessary for this part of the chapter)  
Once I finally get used to running, well trying to run, after her I start to get my balance. She  
acts a lot like a kid, I really do wonder what age she is. As if she heard me she says, "I'm  
sixteen." She turns around and I must have looked shocked because she said, "You started talking  
out loud, anyway, here we are."  
I look up and see something I never knew existed in the gardens. Before us stood a sakura tree  
that seemed to glow as it's petals gracefully floated to the water (I know that there aren't sakura  
trees in China but just bear with me, this kinda plays an important role in the story). I found this  
here two months ago," she started to explain, "I have never seen anyone else come here, I don't  
think anyone knows it even exists." I simply nod my head in acknowledgment. As I glance over  
at her however my breath catches, and I feel warmth spread over my face (he was blushing for  
those of you who don't know that). I wonder how I could even think she was a kid. I was just in  
my own world until I realize she was staring at me quizzically.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Realizing how long I had been  
staring at her I blushed even more, I shake my head to tell her no. She started to giggle, then said,  
"you're not very talkative are you?" She starts to giggle again until I hear a splash. I look only to  
find her sitting in the pond, soaking wet, and somewhat pouting.   
Finally after the longest time I decide to talk, "What happened?"  
"I lost my balance and fell, what does it look like?" she said, sounding quite irritated.  
Suddenly I find that I'm the one laughing, until I end up in the water that is. I look at the girl  
beside me who just smiles innocently. Although soon after she cracks up laughing. I find that my  
pity party doesn't last long and I start to laugh along with her. Out of the blue she stands up and  
states, "We should get back, people are gonna start thinking you've been kidnaped."  
I nod and get out of the water too. After drying off to the best of our ability we go back to  
the palace. Along the way we start talking about many different things. Once we got to the throne  
room we were laughing so hard neither of us could breath. However, when someone clears thir  
throat we come back to reality.   
"Sire, where were you? You missed the meeting, you knew it was of great importance,"  
one of my advisors, Colin, stated.  
Before I can say why, Mikun steps up. "I'm sorry sir, His Highness was with me. I  
thought he could use a break, I'm sorry," she wavers under Colin's cold stare.   
"And did this break include being throne in the pond?" Colin demanded harshly. All  
Mikun could do was hang her head.   
In her defense I step up. "It was an accident. I fell in and while trying to help Mikun-san  
fell in as well." She looked at me, shocked, in return I smile at her.   
Colin cleared his troat once more, "So be it. Highness, we found this girl out on the street.  
We are all trying to figure out who she is."   
For the first time I saw the timid girl in front of me. Her long orangish-blond hair was in a  
braid and her emerald eyes held fear. "Sire, if I may speak," Mikun asked, I nod my head to say  
yes. "Well, she could be the Suzaku no Miko."  
Colin then bellowed, "Stupid girl, the Suzaku no Miko has already appeared!"   
"I know that, but there is a legend that says once all four pristesses have appeared four  
more will come. They will collect the celestial warriors for each god and save the land as the  
ones before them did." I look over at Mikun, shocked that she knows so much. Once I see her my  
heart starts to race. I wonder, could I be falling in love with this mysterious woman named  
Mikun Hireshete?  
  
  
Oo, the plot thickens. Anyway, chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon. I've already started writing it  
and I'm making good progress. I really hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy  
writing it. Well please r&r, bye peoples. 


	3. Suzaku's Calling

HI!! Sorry this took so long. I've been done with this chapter for about a week I just never got to typing it up. So without further ado here is the DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them. However Mikun is mine, anyway enjoy the story.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
CH. 3 Suzaku's Calling  
(Mikun's POV)  
I am pretty sure that everyone is surprised at how much I know about this, especially His Highness. "Then it's settled you will collect the Suzaku Seven," Colin commanded of the girl.   
"NO! I won't! I haven't agreed to anything and I won't do it!" the young girl shouted full of rage.   
Colin started to plead, "Please Priestess....."  
"I am not the priestess and I never will be," she shouted again, interrupting Colin.   
"I step up and say, "I do believe that this could use a woman's touch." I walk up to the girl ignoring the stares I get. "So, what's your name? Mine's Mikun Hireshete."  
The girl looks up at me and says, "My name is Roki Sameshi."   
"Well then Roki-san, listen to me. While no one can force you to become the Suzaku no Miko it would mean a lot to the whole world. Once your duty is done you need not worry for you shall be sent back to your world. However, there are certain dangers. If your heart is not strong and pure than I am afraid you will be devoured by the Beast God Suzaku," I finish my little speech solemnly.   
Roki spoke calmly for the first time I had seen her, "Thank you for your explanation. I realize that this definitely not something to take lightly. While I will consider taking on this task I would like to take some time to think about it."   
"That's fine with me, do either of you mind?" I turn to His Highness and Colin. They both shake their heads confirming that it is all right with them.   
"All right then, it's settled. You may stay in the room next to Mikun-san. Kurin can help you if you need it," came His Highness's gentle voice. Colin just scoffed and left. I just smile and then lead Roki to her room. She stays in there the rest of the day with the excuse that she had to think of her dissuasion.   
The next morning I was I was invited to have breakfast with the emperor, as was Roki. Since it was early in the morning the only person in the dining hall when I got there was Boushine. "Good morning Highness," I say.   
"Good morning to as well, Mikun-san," said Boushine. He walked up to me and then spoke, "I would like to thank you for yesterday."   
"For pulling you into the pond?" I inquire sarcastically. However I'm puzzled, why would he want to thank me?  
"Well, in a way yes," His Highness said sheepishly, "it was a lot of fun. Also I would like to thank you for bring so honest towards Roki-san. You are truly a wonderful person."  
I find my self blushing from his compliments. Just when I'm about to reply I'm knocked over by a great force. I look to my side and see Roki sitting next to me, looking at me shyly. "Sorry about that, I guess I was just in to much of a hurry," said Roki.   
"It's alright, so why are you in such a hurry anyway?"  
"I have made my dissuasion!" the blond in front of me replies, rather hyper.   
I giggle a bit at her excitement. "Well I would certainly hope so. You spent all yesterday in your room. If your always this dull I don't know what I'm going to do with you," I say jokingly to her.  
"I decided that I will become the priestess," she said.   
"That is wonderful!" declared His Highness.  
"Highness, do you not agree that Roki-san should begin looking for the Suzaku Seven as soon as possible," I ask while standing up and looking at the emperor.  
"You are correct. Roki-san shall begin her journey in three days time. Roki-san, I will accompany you," His Highness said.  
"I'll go to, us girls have to stick together after all. I'll help you pack too, 'k?"  
"Great!" she exclaimed. His Highness and I just exchange smiles. With that the adventure soon begins.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Hey, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Also to those who like "Surprises of the Heart" and want more, sorry. Unfortunately I will not be writing any more of it. It was just a one shot thing. Once again sorry. Also, in an assembly we had at school the other day they mentioned something that I think is important in life. It is also what this story is pretty much based on. If you are someone, or know someone that all they do is study or something like that get yourself or them away from the books once in awhile. People need to live a little. Enjoy life, and if you have a problem like depression or something talk to someone about. It could save your life. Anyway, that's about all I have to say, bye.  
Kanoi-chan 


	4. The Adventure Begins

Hi again, like the last chapter this one is going to be short. Well not much to say except the disclaimer so here it goes. Disclaimer: I don't own FY so no suing.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ch.3 The Adventure Begins  
In these past three days Roki and I have really bonded, I feel like we're almost sisters. No, I can't think that. We're good friends and that's all. Anyway, I should probably finish packing. With helping Roki I have hardly had a chance to pack. I only have an hour left before we leave to look for the Suzaku Seven. However, I think that get dressed first.  
I look around and finally my eyes fall upon what Kurin has set out for me. I must admit I'm a bit surprised at how revealing it is. The outfit consists a tan shirt, a short black skirt, and a silver chest plate (think Soi's armor). With that I let my hair down and slip off my kimono. After I get my travel clothes on I get to work on my hair. I brush it out slightly and put it in a simple pony tail. I'm relieved to find out that I have about fifteen minutes left to pack.   
I only pack the essentials. After I get packed I sit and think about the journey ahead of us. I really hope it goes smoothly. Before I know it someone comes to tell me it's time to leave. I nod, informing him I'm on my way. I slip on my knee length boots and walk out of my room.   
Once I get to the gates of the palace the site that greets me is quite amusing. Colin is pleading His Highness not to go on the journey, almost groveling. I fight off a fit of giggles and shake my head at the hopelessness of it all. I spot Roki standing by herself and walk over behind her. She turns and then says, "Oh, hi."   
"Hey," I say back, "want to on my horse with me?"   
"Sure!" Roki replies excitedly.   
"Want to ride in the front or back?" I ask.  
"Front."  
"'K"  
I start loading our stuff on a horse. Once I'm done I call out to Colin, "Give it up already, I think His Highness has made up his mind!" Colin glares at me as I just smile innocently.   
His Highness looks at me and I think I see him blush but he turns away to quickly for me to be sure. With everything settled we leave to go search for the Suzaku Seven.  
_____________________________________________________________  
See, wasn't that short? Anyway, as I said before, not much to say. Bye, and don't forget to review. 


	5. Chit Chat

Hey people, sorry this took so long. My computer broke. Ok, I'm gonna clear something's up: 1) Boushine is 18, Mikun and Roki are 16, and who the hell knows how old Colin is. And 2) I don't own FY so plz don't sue. Well anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: Chit Chat  
  
*Done in third person*  
  
Within an hour and a half of leaving the palace the party reached the forest. As they rode deeper into the woods towards the mountains they were oblivious to the dark figure following them. Once she felt the heat on her back of someone staring at Mikun then stopped her horse and said, "Highness, wait a minute, I believe we are being followed." With that said she looked around to see who was there. For a split second she thought she saw someone in the trees, but whomever or whatever it was disappeared to quickly for her to be sure.  
  
"Mikun-san, there is nothing there. Let's go," Boushine said. With that the group left. Mikun gave the tree one more glance before she left.  
  
(Hours later)  
  
In the sun's fading light the search group came to a lake. Boushine stopped his horse and then said, "This will be a nice place to spend the night, don't you agree?"  
  
He looked to the girls who replied, "Sure." While Boushine was fine, aside from the light glow of sweat, the girls were a different story. Earlier they had been through hell. First after the whole staring incident their horse wouldn't move, then when they came to a stream their horse bucked and they both fell into the water, and the last thing that happened was the worst. Their horse started to gallop which caused them to fall off, hit a tree, which caused a bee hive to fall on them, miraculously no one got stung.  
  
After tying the horses up Mikun turned to Roki and said, "Hey, let's go take a bath. Just because we're traveling doesn't mean we have to smell bad." Roki agreed and they went to find a place to bathe.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of walking the two girls found a hot spring. After undressing and getting in the hot water it was uncomfortably quiet. When she couldn't take it anymore Mikun spoke. "So why did you decide to become the priestess? I mean it is quite dangerous. And you were yelling at Colin no baka so much that I didn't think you would want to be the priestess."  
  
Roki giggled at the remark of Colin being an idiot. She then replied, "The reason I kept protesting was because I didn't even have a clue what the priestess of suzaku was. I decided to become the priestess because I really do want to help those people. I mean if I wasn't meant to do this I wouldn't have been brought here."  
  
Mikun smiled and nodded, understanding fully how she felt. "Well I'm getting out; you can stay if you like." Mikun then got out of the hot spring and dried off. Once she got dressed she walked back to their camp.  
  
Once she got to the campsite three sleeping bags were set out and a fire was burning which had three fish cooking over it. Mikun stared at the scean in shock until a voice penetrated through the blanket of silence. "Not to bad for an emperor, ne?" Mikun spun around, her eyes meeting Boushine's. Their faces were almost an inch apart, and upon realizing this both their faces were covered in a pink flush.  
  
Mikun then inquired, "So how'd you learn to do this? I thought someone who was raised in the palace would die out here."  
  
Boushine then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's my secret." Mikun blushed a scarlet red from the feel of his hot breath on her ear. She just couldn't explain it. Why was she acting so much like a girl now? And around the emperor of all people. She had never acted like this around…no, that won't be mentioned. She shook her head, angry at herself for losing her cool.  
  
Mikun then turned to Boushine and said, "But really, how did you learn to do all this?"  
  
Boushine sat down and turned the fish over the fire. Boushine kept his back turned to her and said "Come over here and I'll tell you." Mikun walked over and sat next to her emperor. Hotohori's son then explained, "When I was little I always dreamed of leaving the palace. Once I got older I started going into the woods and staying there, however I was always found the very next day. However, one day I left and just disappeared, no one could find me. My mother then fell ill thinking she had lost the only thing she had left. I was found a month later. Once she saw me my mother felt better, but she stayed extereamly ill for two years. I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life. However, it did give me good survival skills.  
  
Mikun stared down at her hands and spoke quietly, not knowing what quite to say, "I'm so sorry, about your mother that is."  
  
"It's alright, after all it's not your fault," and for the first time that night Boushine looked at Mikun. He knew it was the perfect time to tell Mikun how he felt, that he was falling in love with her. "Mikun-san, I…."  
  
"Yes?" Mikun looked at the young man beside her.  
  
"Well I…." Boushine started.  
  
Just then Roki popped up, "HI!"  
  
The little surprise caused Boushine to fall over, while Mikun just smiled at the priestess and said cheerfully, "Oh hi! So did you finish you bath?"  
  
"Yep!" Just then an arrow flew by scratching Mikun's face. "Mikun, you're hurt!" Roki yelled hysterically.  
  
"Be careful, it's the Mt. Leikaku bandits!" were Mikun's last words before passing out. You see, the arrow that hit held a special kind of poison. Then Roki and Boushine were both knocked out from behind. The group was then taken to the bandit's hideout.  
  
I know that was a bad way to end it but I couldn't think of anything and I really did need to end this chapter. Good news, I'm almost done with chapter six so it should be up soon. Well I hope you enjoyed this, r&r. 


	6. It's Our Old Pal, Genro

HI!!!!!!! I finally got this to all of you who absolutely HATE cliff hangers. I really didn't mean to keep you all waiting so long, I just hate typing. Sorry. Well you've been waiting long enough, on with the story. Btw, sorry to make you wait longer, even for something this stupid, but FY does not belong to me. NOW on with the story.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Ch.6 'It's Our Old Pal Genro'  
  
*Mikun's POV*  
  
What must have been hours after the attack I wake up in some sort of dungeon. The Mt. Leikaku bandits haven't changed a bit, but still, why did they attack us? ….Voices? People are talking outside, I can't understand a word they're saying. Roki, Boushine! How could I have forgotten about them!? I look around frantically for them, finally spotting them them thrown into a corner. It doesn't look very comfortable, but at least they're safe. Before another thought can dross my mind a splitting pain flares through my head and I pass out once more.  
  
This time I wake up and my two companions are looking over me. I then become aware of the dried, and some even still wet, blood on my head and the fact that my hands are bound behind my back. Roki then said, "I'm glad you're alright."  
  
Boushine nodded his head in agreement. Then he spoke, "Yes, we were afraid that they had drugged you with kotuku."  
  
"Well as you can see I'm fine!" I exclaim giddishly. But deep down I know I'm not. What's inside of me, what's happened to me, because of that I'll never be fine. Just then the door swung open and a rough looking man came in.  
  
"The boss would like to speak with one of you prisoners," the man commanded in his harsh voice. I shudder, he sounds so much like that man who broke my arm. "Well, which one of you is coming!? I'm being nice and giving you a choice here, so hurry up!" he yelled harshly.  
  
I stood and spoke, "I will go."  
  
The man smirked and spoke, "Ok cutie, maybe you and me could have a little fun afterwards."  
  
I hang my head so no one can see the anger and shame on my face, what does he think I am? Some-some hoer!? Before another thought can pass through my cluttered mind the man roughly grabs my and drags me off.  
  
When we got to the boss's room my arm felt like it had been pulled off, well at least it's not broken. I am literally shoved into the room. I turn around and yell at the man and yell, "Jerk! That's no way to treat a lady!"  
  
"Quiet!" a voice from in front of me yelled. I turn around and see a man in his mid thirties. His red hair looked like fire and he had a big diamond fan strapped to his back.  
  
He couldn't be. The leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits, Genro. Otherwise known as the valiant Suzaku warrior, Tasuki. I stood up and inquired, "You are Genro, otherwise known as the Suzaku warrior, Tasuki, aren't you?" He looked to the ground. This time I yelled, "Well aren't you!?"  
  
He looked up at me with pained eyes, "Yeah, so what?"  
  
My tone became softer, I understand now, why he disappeared. He had been heartbroken. Once again I spoke, "Then you understand what we're going through."  
  
"Huh?" was the only reply I got from him.  
  
"We are looking for the second group of Suzaku Seven. The girl is the new priestess, Roki Hireshete, and the man is your own emperor."  
  
He suddenly smiled and closed his eyes, "So that was Boushine, huh? Last time I saw him he was only two years old and still couldn't talk. It was because of the loss of his father, his mother was the same way."  
  
"Emperor Saihitei was most likely one of the best emperors Konan could have wished for. Even though I hadn't even been born when he was alive I still believe that. Hopefully, his son will follow in his footsteps." A silence fell over us for what seemed a better part of eternity.  
  
Finally Genro-san spoke again, "Well how about I let you guys stay here for as long as you like?"  
  
My face lights up with gratitude and excitement, "You really mean that? Thank you so much Genro-san!" Before I even realize what I'm doing I jump and hug him.  
  
"Hey, no prob. Uh, could you stop trying to kill me?"  
  
I let go and start to blush. I rub the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength."  
  
Genro-san then smiled and said, "S'ok. I'll tell my guys to let your friends go."  
  
"Thank you so much," I say happily with tears in my eyes.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
TA DA!! The next chapter should be posted soon cause I'm done with it. Well I hope you enjoyed that, review. 


	7. The New Tasuki

Chapter 7 is now up, yippidy doda day! We know I don't own FY so on with the story.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Ch.7 'The New Tasuki'  
  
After spending three days here we have all gotten used to it. Despite being bandits most of the men here are very nice, and the view is great. Also, I've found out who Tasuki is, I just need to talk to him. From what I've heard his name is Toshi Hamikani. I hear someone come out, however I don't pay much attention. A man then sat down next to me, I still ignore him.  
  
He then speaks, "You're Mikun Hirishete, right?"  
  
I nod.  
  
He then says, "I believe you're looking for me. I'm Toshi Hamikani."  
  
I look at him shocked. After I regain my composer I say, "Yes, actually I am. We really could use your help."  
  
"My help?" Toshi inquired.  
  
"Yes. After all, you are Tasuki, and Roki is Suzaku no Miko. So will you please come with us?"  
  
He looked at me shocked. "You can't just expect me to leave my whole life behind! Who are you to just go and tell people to change their life!" he shouted full of rage and stood up.  
  
I glare, people can be so stubborn. Without even realizing what I was doing I jumped up and yell at him full of hate and rage, "I'm someone who knows what will happen if we don't collect the Suzaku Seven!"  
  
He glared at me and then his eyes softened, he then closed his eyes. He turned around, he then looked at the setting sun, his gold eyes glowing in the light. I look at him slightly strange as a light breeze played with our hair. Hid soft, strong voice then broke the silence, "I'm sorry I yelled; I guess it's about time I faced my destiny. I just have a hard time with the subject. You see, my father died serving his country, and because of that my mother died from grief. Tell you what, I'll go. After all," he turned to me with a smirk, took my chine in his hand, and brought his face dangerously close to mine, he then whispered, "I'd like to get to know you better. Well see ya." He then walked away leaving me standing there. I touched my face to find it was warm, I was blushing.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Well there ya go. I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. Instead of using Roki's proper name, Roki Sameshi I said her name was Roki Hirishete, which Hirishete is Mikun's last name. I'm sorry for this mix up, even though probably no one even noticed it, for those of you that did I just wanted to clarify as to what happened there. Well, review. 


	8. A New Outfit

Hi, I am now posting chapter 8. Thank you Shady for being somewhat supportive and I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Btw, I don't own FY.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Ch 8 'A New Outfit'  
  
Right now I am sitting in my room with my packed bag beside me. We are to be leaving in two hours. Even though the journey ahead is incredibly important I can't stop the thoughts that plague my mind. I haven't approached Toshi sense I met him. What did he mean by that anyway, why would he say something like that? I feel so sorry for him; the loss of his father and the fact that he may love me. I feel I haven't been able to love sense my own losses.  
  
I look from my spot on the bed distastefully at the armor I am meant to wear. I suddenly get an idea. I get up, wrap my robe tightly around my slim body, and walk out the door.  
  
When I finally get to my destination I open the door and walk in. The owner of the room turns around and asks, "Well Mikun-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
I reply, "I need your help." He looks at me quizzically.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
*In Third Person POV*  
  
"Where is she, we're going to be late!" Toshi yells short temperedly.  
  
"She'll be here, besides we can't technically be late," Boushine replies calmly.  
  
A young man then steps out from behind a wall. Hid purplish-red hair pulled up in a tight bun and his face smooth and beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" Roki asks, "I don't believe we've met before."  
  
The man blinks, seemingly in shock.  
  
"Well who are you!" Toshi roars impatiently.  
  
Boushine steps up and inquires calmly, "Have you seen Mikun?"  
  
The man cracks a smile and starts to laugh. He then fought to speak through his fit of giggles. "Am I really that hard to recognize?" the man's voice sounded strangely feminine. Everyone looked at this young new comer strangely. His giggles finally slowed and he tried to talk, "It's me, Mikun."  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed in shock. Their shocked expressions sent Mikun into another fit of giggles. While everyone else stood there in shock she had laughed so hard she was lucky she hadn't fallen over, as a matter of fact she was turning blue from lack of air.  
  
Toshi then spoke up. "What's the big idea of tricking us like that woman!?(that reminds me of Wufei from Gundam Wing)" Toshi shouted.  
  
Mikun took a deep breath which almost sent her into another fit of giggles and said calmly as she could, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to trick you. I just wanted some new clothes because I hated that armor I came here in. I seriously had no idea you guys would be fooled."  
  
Roki nodded and smiled. She then said in her cheerful voice, "Well, sense we're all here and everything has been solved lets get going!" Everyone agreed and they left the bandit hideout.  
  
*In Kutou*  
  
"Highness, we have found the Priestess of Seriyuu."  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Not much to say. Well, I have yet to start writing chapter 9 so wish me luck. Review! 


	9. Stories of the Past

HI!!!!! I finally figured something out for chapter nine. FY doesn't belong to me so enjoy the story.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
The emperor of the Kutou Empire looked at the woman before him. Her long dark hair covered her face as she knelt before the emperor. He then thanked her saying, "Thank you, Ms. Makete, this information is quite helpful. I wonder though, do you have any more information on this particular subject?"  
  
The woman known as Makete looked up at him and said, "Her name is Kaen Somery, and she has been brought to the palace. She is to be presented to you at your command." She smirked, her midnight colored eyes misted over.  
  
The emperor looked at the young woman with an unreadable emotion. "Thank you once again Ms. Makete." He then turned to the door and yelled for the woman to be brought in. The sight before him was a girl of around Makete's age with short red hair and sad brown eyes. The emperor looked to Makete and stated, "She looks too frail to be the Priestess of Seriyuu."  
  
Makete smirked and said, "I knew you'd say that but don't forget, looks can be deceiving."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Toshi, it's just thunder you big baby!" shouted Roki. Thunder crashed again and lightning flashed, it then started to downpour.  
  
Mikun smiled at the two, she then looked to the sky and her smile faded. She turned to the group and stated, "I think it would be a smart idea for us to find cover from the rain, we can start searching again in the morning. After all, none of us are much help if we're sick."  
  
Boushine nodded in agreement. They then started to search for a place to spend the night. After approximately 15 minutes they found a cave and went in. They tied their horses up and started to make a fire, which in all actuality Toshi did by himself. After that they ate a bit and then just sat around the fire doing nothing. The silence and boredom were starting to get to Toshi.  
  
"Let's do something, please!" Toshi pleaded.  
  
"I know!" Roki exclaimed, "We could all tell each other about our pasts." Everyone seemed to like the idea, other than Mikun but no one noticed her discomfort with the subject. "I'll go first!"  
  
"That's fine with me." Boushine said.  
  
Toshi agreed saying, "Go right ahead, it's fine with me. Is it ok with you Mikun?"  
  
"Uh…..sure," Mikun said, her eyes downcast. Still, no one saw her discomfort.  
  
"Alright, where do I start?" Roki pondered. "Ok, now I know. I live my dad and little sister, my mom died a few years ago. I've been best friends with a girl named Kaen Somery since I was 2. We've been inseparable since we met; we're practically glued together at the hip. Before I came here I was studying for midterms. I guess that's really it, I'm pretty dull."  
  
"I guess I'll go next," volunteered Toshi. "I have a twin sister, but I haven't seen for years since I joined to Mt. Leikaku bandits. I was raised on the outskirts of Konan; my father was part of the army. During the war 18 years ago with the Kutou army he was injured badly. He held up for about 3 years but then died. I was too young then to know what was going on. My mother held up for as long as she could without him but it was apparent that she was becoming severely ill, about 10 years later she died. That's about when my sister and I parted ways; she stayed in our village and lived with a friend while continuing school and I left to join the Mt. Leikaku bandits. I was upset with Konan and Kutou for taking away my family. The bandits thought I was too young to be one of them but I proved to them I wasn't, and until you guys came nothing much else happened."  
  
"I'm so sorry about your family Toshi," Roki said mournfully.  
  
"Hey, no big deal," Toshi answered.  
  
"I guess I will go," Boushine said. "Well, my father died fighting in the war 18 years ago. After having me my mother fell ill and didn't speak a word for two years, I didn't either. However that all changed after we saw the spirit of my father. About 3 years later I met a girl named Kurin Churi, we became best friends, however as the years went by I saw her less and less because of work I had to do. Then after not seeing Kurin for almost 2 years I met a woman named Mikun Hirishete, she taught me how to loosen up a bit and have fun. Then Roki came along and that's about it."  
  
"Cool, well Mikun, I guess it's your turn," Toshi said smiling.  
  
Mikun looked up with sad eyes and started, "Well, my family consists of a younger brother named Houkin, an older sister named Shun-kei, and my mother and father. However, when I was little I knew a woman named Akira, she was almost like another sister, despite her being 13 years older than me. When I was 3 she took me on a walk around the city, she was murdered that day and there was nothing I could do about it. Then, two years later I met a girl named Makete Hoki, we became the very of best of friends. Then, almost 5 years later my sister was murdered, by the same person who had killed Akira-san. Then a few months after that Makete and I were almost captured by human slave traders, but were saved by a boy of around 12 named Seishuku Konusee. The three of us were always together, through good and bad, and it was mostly bad. Not too long after we met Seishuku we found my mother and father murdered in my house, and little brother missing, probably kidnapped. I haven't ever found my brother. My best friends were all I had left. The thing is during that time Makete fell in love with Seishuku, and Seishuku fell in love with me, but because of what had happened my heart froze over. Of course I loved my friends, but I couldn't really love someone. When Seishuku told me how he felt I tried to tell him I didn't feel the same, but before I could he kissed me. Once he found out I didn't love him he ran off, claiming that he hated me. Unfortunately all Makete had seen was the kiss, she had no clue I didn't feel the same. She and I started to get into a fight, then she ran off. I haven't seen either of them ever sense then." Mikun smiled bitterly, even as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I guess I'm meant to be alone."  
  
Everyone looked at her, not knowing what to say. None of them had ever expected that kind of story from a girl like Mikun. She always seemed so happy and carefree, it just seemed impossible. Before anyone could utter a word then was a crash. Mikun tried to get up to see what the cause of it was but collapsed. Roki rushed to Mikun to see what happened.  
  
Mikun smiled weakly, whilst stating, "I guess I forgot to mention that I was plagued with an incurable disease since birth." She then coughed up a bit of blood and passed out, leaving her comrades once again in shock.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------_  
  
Whoa, I can't believe I actually figured out what to write. YAY! MY WRITER'S BLOCK WENT AWAY!!!!!!! *does the happy dance* Well don't forget to review!!!!! 


	10. Roki Meets Love

Hi, I've made a discovery. FY is too easy to get involved in, I just cried my eyes out while watching the episode where Shoka dies. Well I don't own FY so go read the fic.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Ch.10 'Roki Meets Love'  
  
*Roki's POV*  
  
I wake up and take notice to the fact that I'm the only one awake, not surprising since it is just daybreak. I get out of my "bed" and leave the cave. I look around and take notice to the beauty around me. The rain stopped late last night so now everything is just damp; I take a long breath of fresh air. It's so much cleaner here; the land isn't ruined like back home. I think I'll go take a bath; with that I walk to a lake I saw yesterday.  
  
Once at the lake I undress and step into the lake. Whoa, it's so cold! When I hear a crash I turn around and see a man with short blue-green hair(think Tamahome) and plae rose eyes(once again, think Tamahome) lying on the ground with a big branch beside him. My eyes widen as I realize the situation, I gasp and duck below the water. I screech, "PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
The man jumped up and blushed, "No, no! It's not what it looks like, I promise!"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" I demand.  
  
"I uh, fell asleep here last night," he said while rubbing the back of his head and blushing. He then said, "Um, I'll turn around while you get your clothes back on." He turned around and I got out of the lake. I dried off and put my clothes back on.  
  
"You can turn around now," I say.  
  
He smiles shyly and says, "How about we watch the rest of sunrise together, then I can walk you back to where you're staying." He looks so cute, wait what am I thinking!? I just met the guy and I'm thinking about how cute he is.  
  
"Sure, sounds great. By the way, my name is Roki Sameshi, what's yours?"  
  
"My name's Chirin Mosomi."  
  
We then sat and watched the sunrise. After which he walked me back to the cave, the whole time we were laughing and joking. Once we got to the cave I was met with the accusing glares of Boushin, Mikun, and Toshi.  
  
"Where have you been!?" demanded Mikun.  
  
"Sorry if I worried you," I say earnestly.  
  
Mikun then looked at Chirin strangely. "Who're you?" she asked Chirin accusingly.  
  
Chirin smirked and answered, "I am Chirin Mosomi." He then turned to me and said, "Roki Sameshi, Priestess of Suzaku, I am known as Chichiri of the Suzaku Seven."  
  
Oh my God, he is of the Suzaku. This means he is the second warrior we have found, and I'm falling for him just like Miaka-sempei(sp?) did with Taka.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
That was short but oh well, who gives a crap. Please review. And also now that my writer's block is gone I will be writing a lot so be expecting the next chapter any time now. 


	11. Makete's Grand Entrance

[Chase] Oh hell, Kanoi is SO dead.

[Draco] *snickers a little* By the way, where is she.

[Chase] Not sure, Muka went to go find her.

[Muka] *comes in dragging a VERY reluctant authoress* Come ON!!! You're not dead!!! You barely had any reviews.

[Kanoi] *glares at Muka* Oh thank you so VERY much, that makes me feel so much better.

[Muka] *glares back*

[Draco] *mutters* Probably lost the few she had, making them wait this long.

[Kanoi] Oh shut up. *looks at Chase* And what may I ask are you doing here? Didn't I ban you for a month for your little escapades?

[Chase] *mutters and walks away*

[Kanoi] Ok, now that that's all settled; sorry for making you all wait so long!! I truly am terribly sorry. I've had this chapter done since right after summer I think, but I've been to lazy to post it. Plus, I got bored with Fushigi Yuugi so that kinda made me forget all about my unfinished stories. 

[Draco] But don't worry, she has made a vow to finish all her fanfics.

[Kanoi] *nods* Yep, I refuse to leave anything unfinished. Lack of interest or not, I refuse to leave my audience hanging because I know I hate it. And while I may not have many fans I'm still gonna continue, especially this fic. This one fanfic is my pride and joy because of all the huge plans I have for it. I refuse to let 3 months of planning for this fic, plus that months of writing what I have so far go to waste.

[Muka] *smiles* Yep! Anyway, as we all known, Kanoi does not own Fushigi Yuugi. However, other than Boushin and Tasuki, she does own all of the characters in this story.

[Draco, Muka, Kanoi] ENJOY AFTER THIS LONG WAIT!!!

_--------------------------------------------------_

"Chapter 11-Makete's Grand Entrance"

            As the five friends rode through the forest in complete silence Chirin started to stare curiously at Mikun. Mikun finally noticed and gave him a questioning look, he smiled and shook his head. An idea then struck him. He once again turned to Mikun and said, "Say, do you know anything about the rest of the warriors?" 

            She smiled bitterly, "More then you may think, and more than I care to." The last part of her sentence went by unheard by the rest of the group.

            "Well then?" commanded an impatient Toshi. 

            "Well, I know who Mitsukake and Tamahome are, but have no clue WHERE they are. I also have a theory about who Hotohori is."

            "WHO!?!?!" screeched Toshi, sounding oddly like a little girl. Roki smiled at his impatience.

            Mikun smiled, "Boushin-sama, if instincts are correct, you are Hotohori."

            Chirin looked at Boushin, "I have the same feeling."

            Boushin smiled at the two, "Your instincts are amazing."

            Roki looked at Boushin in shock, "Why didn't you mention it?"

            Boushin sighed, "I was waiting for the right time."

            "I wasn't done," Mikun stated, irritant.

            "Oops, sorry," chimed the other four.

            "S'ok, anyway, I think you'll be happy to know there's a Suzaku seishi at the lake, I---," she was cut off be coughing on a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared no one was there. She blinked and looked around. "Um… I guess… they went to get the warrior. Might as well follow suite," she said, hesitant to follow, and confused by their rush. She sighed; it wasn't like they were going to get all the warriors anyway. Mikun then traveled at an even pace to the lake.

*At The Lake*

            A young girl of 14 stepped back from four strange people bombarding her with questions. A polite cough from behind made the four stop their assault. The girl caught a glance of the person of whom coughed and smiled brightly. "Mikun-san, is that you?" she exclaimed. 

            The red head smiled back, "Yep, so how're you Chika?" 

            "Fine, I've been trying really hard to catch up with you in my studies," Chika replied. 

            Mikun's smiled widened, "That's good."

            Chika blushed a bit. Mikun then walked over to the shorter girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

            "Guys," she started, "this is Chika, also know as Chiriko of the Suzaku seven." (A/N: [Draco] oooo, aaaaahhhhhhh. [Kanoi] *glares at Draco* Shut up) She then looked at Chika and said, "Meet three of the Suzaku Seven and the Suzaku no Miko."

            "Hello everyone," Chika greets and politely bows. 

            Mikun shivered and then looked around; a mixture of emotions flickered across her face and through her eyes, too jumbled to be readable.

            "Hey, you alright?" Toshi inquired.

            She smiled at him and replied with a simple 'yes.' She then frowned and said, "I never got the chance to tell you before, but…" She stopped abrupt ably.

            "But what?" Boushin coaxed.

            Mikun took a shuttering breathing and slowly continued. "Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven is my sister, she's dead," the young woman finished, her eyes holding a deep sadness.

            Everyone was in shock. It just couldn't be, without Nuriko Suzaku could not be summoned. 

            All of the sudden Mikun's entire body went rigged. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!!!" she shouted.

            Everyone ducked just in time to have a bolt of lightning go right over their heads. Mikun looked up at where the lighting came from. In the branch of a huge tree a clocked figure stood.  Mikun glared.

            "Who are you," she demanded of the figure, "and what business do you have here?"

            "Why Mi-chan, can't a girl visit her best friend?" the voice asked, amused. The voice defiantly belonged to a woman

            Mikun went rigged. She whispered to her self, "That voice, no…"

            The woman smirked. "Oh yes, it's me Mikun."

            Mikun looked up and shakily demanded, "Makete, what are you doing here?"

            Makete's smirk grew. Her voice menacing, she said, "Just here to kill off the competition. You know that two priestesses at the same time is a bad thing, eh Mikun? Or more appropriately, Nuriko." 

_-------------------------------------------------------_

[Draco] That was a mean place to leave off.

[Kanoi] Hey, cliffhangers are fun to write. The readers hate 'em, the writers love 'em. 

[Muka] *rolls eyes*

[Kanoi] Not my best, but it's a lot better than the original. Also, don't worry, Toshi isn't a girl.

[Draco] *rolls eyes*

[Muka] *smiles* anyway, review please!


End file.
